Rufus
- 4 est. | build = Rodent-like, slightly rotund | hair = None, except whiskers | eyes = Black | skin = Pink | nationality = American | hometown= Middleton | profession = Hero | affiliations = Team Possible | relatives = | friends = Ron Stoppable Kim Possible Wade | loveinterests = Débutante | pets = | nemesis = Commodore Puddles Shaun's Iguana | first = "Tick-Tick-Tick" | voice = Nancy Cartwright }} Rufus is a naked mole-rat, the pet friend, and soul brother of Ron Stoppable. He lives almost full-time in Ron's pocket, and accompanies him nearly everywhere. Rufus is exceptionally intelligent for an animal, but average by human standards, and is capable of limited speech. Appearance Rufus was a small, pink naked mole-rat. He has black eyes. He is generally portrayed as light and very agile, which proved useful time and again. Personality Rufus was typically happy and fun-loving. He had a very strong bond with Ron, and shared most of his likes and dislikes, most notably a love of Bueno Nacho foodBueno Nacho and a strong dislike of monkeys. Because people often reacted to his hairless body with either confusion or disgust, Rufus was fairly sensitive about comments on it.Showdown at the Crooked D According to item 297 in Ron's Care of Rufus Guide, "It is essential for mole rats to get at least 20 hours of sleep a day."Adventures in Rufus-Sitting While Rufus did indeed spend a great deal of time asleep in Ron's pocket, in sharp contrast, he tended to be extremely active when awake. He was especially active during missions, where he would often run alongside Ron, offer him advice or warnings of approaching danger, and even defend him from certain threats. Like Ron, Rufus also enjoyed using the various gadgets provided to them on missions.Job Unfair As could be expected, Rufus shared several of Ron's less attractive qualities. In particular, Rufus typically consumed massive amounts or multiple courses of food, often even faster than Ron, and would whine or complain if anyone attempted to prevent him from feasting.Adventures in Rufus-Sitting As a result, he and Ron tended to overeat, usually together, for a variety of reasons: to keep food from spoilingAnimal Attraction, to prove a pointGrande Size Me, or simply because the food was there and they could. Just as Ron sometimes proved insensitive or simply ill-informed about issues that concerned Kim and other females, Rufus appeared to be equally inconsiderate at times, though in his case this was usually due to him either being focused on his own desiresThe Golden Years, or being puzzled by human behavior in certain situations. Biography Backstory Ron bought Rufus from the pet department at Smarty Mart. Rufus happened to meet Ron's pet requirements exactly, as Ron needed a hairless animal that would not aggravate his father's allergies to animal furs. Though Ron was offered a cage, he chose instead to keep Rufus in his pocketRappin' Drakken, and named him after the imaginary friend he had in pre-K.A Sitch in Time Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Abilities Rufus displayed a surprisingly wide variety of skills. Shortly after Ron bought him, Rufus proved capable of opening an electronic gate by fiddling with its inner workings.A Sitch in Time His electronic and mechanical know-how repeatedly came in handy in various ways: making Rufus a video game legendVirtu-Ron, operating some of Wade's handheld gadgets, and even freeing Kim and Ron from various deathtraps.Animal Attraction Rufus has also used his powerful teeth to cut through rope, grass, ground, concrete, and some metal. Rufus possessed an arguably human level of intelligence. He was able to legibly write Ron's nameHidden Talent, and it was implied that he could write much more than that.Ron the Man Rufus articulated a fairly large number of random words in clear English on occasionBig Bother, though in most cases this could simply be attributed to making him more easily understood for the sake of the audience. However, Rufus has managed brief but ultimately successful "conversations" with KimVirtu-Ron and MoniqueClothes Minded, and Ron always seemed to understand him with no trouble. Furthermore, Rufus has proven proficient at beatboxing on demandBondingRappin' Drakken, so his speech capability could not be ruled out entirely. Many of Rufus's unexplained abilities may have resulted from various incidents throughout Team Possible's adventures. Rufus was exposed to Mystical Monkey Power at the same time as RonMonkey Fist Strikes, and displayed a degree of control over it, as well as an aptitude for ninja training, that Ron lacked for some time.Exchange Due to his encounter with the top-secret Project Phoebus, Rufus was struck by a beam that contained the brainwave patterns of several geniuses, which in turn made him an unparalleled genius. According to the project's creator, the effects were supposed to be temporary, though during that period Wade admitted that Rufus was, at the time, more of a genius than he ever would be.Naked Genius Rufus was also briefly fused together with Mr. Barkin by DNAmy, which resulted in naked mole-man.Downhill Paraphernalia Equipment Clothing Though Rufus did not typically wear clothes, he would occasionally appear in various outfits, especially for the purposes of either protecting himself against the weather, or making a bold fashion statement. Relationships He is the pet and friend of Ron Stoppable, and the ally and friend of Kim Possible and in general is friendly with everyone he meets. Friends Ron Stoppable Rufus shared several things in common with his owner Ron: the same taste in foods, and an overall laid-back, casual attitude. Unlike Ron, Rufus would abandon this attitude at crucial times, and often used quicker and better judgment than his owner. Still, Rufus stuck by Ron in virtually every situation, even if this was only because he happened to be asleep in Ron's pocket at the time. He also communicated with Ron through a series of squeaks and hisses that Ron alone seemed to understand. Rufus generally got along well with anyone that Ron did. Kim Possible Kim's first impression of Rufus was that he was "gross, but handy", and she was reluctant to touch him at all.A Sitch in Time Over time, she came to appreciate him more, both as a friend and a valuable member of Team Possible, and didn't mind Rufus sitting on her shoulder from time to time. During the occasions when Ron was unavailable for some reason, Rufus would usually turn to Kim first for comfort and companionship.The New RonAdventures in Rufus-Sitting Even when Ron was present, Rufus would still occasionally dive into the safety of Kim's pocket when frightened.Oh No! Yono! Family Hyper-Evolved Mole-Rats Rufus was the recognized ancestor of Rufus 3000 and all other hyper-evolved naked mole-rats. They all addressed him as "Rufus Prime" and considered him their undisputed leader. Love Interest Débutante Camille Leon's hairless cat Débutante had a very obvious case of love at first sight when she met Rufus. It seemed to be largely one-sided, as Rufus repeatedly reacted with fear and escape attempts when around her. Enemies Rufus and Ron shared an overwhelming fear of Ron's seven year-old cousin Shaun. In particular, Shaun bullied Ron and tried to feed Rufus to his pet iguana.Bad Boy Alternate Versions * Young Rufus from Sitch in Time Quotes * "Cheese!" * "Yay!" Gallery Rufus.jpg naked mole rap 2.jpg naked mole rap 3.jpg Snapshot 13 (9-6-2012 6-06 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-6-2012 6-08 PM).png vlcsnap-2012-07-20-23h38m19s105.png Rufus and Lilo.png Lilo and Rufus.png Kim, Rufus, and Lilo.png vlcsnap-2012-07-20-23h34m48s74.png Snapshot 5 (9-5-2012 10-24 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-5-2012 10-25 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-5-2012 10-25 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-6-2012 5-08 PM).png TeamPossible.jpg Ron Stoppable.jpg Snapshot 103 (9-6-2012 8-41 PM).png Snapshot 104 (9-6-2012 8-42 PM).png Snapshot 105 (9-6-2012 8-42 PM).png Snapshot 111 (9-6-2012 8-49 PM).png Snapshot 113 (9-6-2012 8-49 PM).png 607_Computer_Image.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode29.png Snapshot 16 (9-8-2012 5-23 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 14 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 13 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 11 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-8-2012 5-20 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-8-2012 5-19 PM).png Snapshot 4 (9-8-2012 5-19 PM).png Snapshot 76 (9-8-2012 7-30 PM).png Snapshot 77 (9-8-2012 7-30 PM).png Snapshot 75 (9-8-2012 7-29 PM).png Snapshot 74 (9-8-2012 7-29 PM).png Snapshot 91 (9-8-2012 7-44 PM).png Snapshot 88 (9-8-2012 7-44 PM).png Snapshot 87 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 86 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 85 (9-8-2012 7-43 PM).png Snapshot 84 (9-8-2012 7-42 PM).png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h35m17s97.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h27m26s235.png vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h19m33s129.png Snapshot 3 (9-9-2012 12-03 AM).png Snapshot 15 (9-9-2012 5-45 PM).png Snapshot 27 (9-9-2012 5-48 PM).png Snapshot 23 (9-9-2012 5-47 PM).png Snapshot 21 (9-9-2012 5-47 PM).png Snapshot 20 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 19 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 18 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-9-2012 5-45 PM).png Snapshot 82 (9-9-2012 7-12 PM).png Snapshot 81 (9-9-2012 7-12 PM).png Snapshot 80 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-22h09m34s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-22h07m37s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-14h08m55s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-11-22h32m53s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-12-13h51m22s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h17m14s151.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-22h54m41s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-22h54m05s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-22h52m59s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-22h40m51s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-20h16m29s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-19h48m54s21.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h52m53s189.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h58m36s145.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h04m19s242.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h18m09s95.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-16h35m28s148.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-16h35m10s162.png Fun_Cool_Rufus.jpg vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h40m56s116.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h45m59s190.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h28m32s215.png Trivia *Rufus appears in every episode of the series. *In the Lilo & Stitch crossover episode, Rufus was mistaken by Jumba Jookiba for experiment 607, A.K.A. Launch. **Rufus of course could not be 607, as Ron was about 12 years old when he bought Rufus, while the experiments had only arrived to Earth about a year prior to the episode. *In "A Sitch in Time," despite being with the time-lost Kim and Ron, Rufus encountered 3000 of his "hyper-evolved descendants", strongly implying that he has already procreated, or a lesser thought-of idea being that he was cloned, explaining the future mole-rat's worship of him. They refer to him as Rufus Prime. Although, given the eusocial nature of mole rat society, it may not be so surprising after all. *According to the show's creators, Rufus' name is a pun on the name of the naked mole rat's natural enemy, the Rufous beaked snake. *In the real world, naked mole-rats cannot be kept as pets. They must live in large colonies, and they have fairly strict temperature and humidity requirements and they cannot be exposed to daylight. *Rufus has four KP episodes with his name in the title, all of which are all about him. All of them are also half-length episodes. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Rufus is voiced by Nancy Cartwright in all four seasons. Age Rufus is 2 as of Season 1, 4 as of Season 4; estimated, based on his appearance as a newborn in A Sitch in Time. Episode Appearances Appearances in Other Media * Shows ** Rufus was a guest star on the Lilo & Stitch episode "Rufus". * Video Games ** Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist ** Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise ** Kim Possible 3: Team Possible ** Kim Possible: Global Gemini ** Kim Possible: Kimmunicator ** Kim Possible: What's the Switch? * Disney Parks ** Rufus has appeared at Disney's Hollywood Studios park as walk around character on the Streets of America. References Category:Animals Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Character images